This invention relates to electrical circuit boards, and more particularly relates to guides for engaging such boards with connectors.
Experience has shown that it is frequently difficult during assembly to properly engage the conductors in a conventional 88-pin connector with corresponding conductors located on a circuit board. Unless the connector is very precisely positioned with respect to the circuit board, the conductors of the connector may overlap the conductors of the board, thereby causing a short circuit and failure of the components connected on the board. The present invention solves that problem by guiding the alignment of the conductors in the connector with respect to the conductors on the circuit board.